


Marke's Formulary

by Liana_DS



Category: f(x), 有一個地方只有我們知道 (2015) 真人同人 | Somewhere Only We Know (2015) RPF
Genre: F/M, Perfume, Romance, Sensual Play, Victorian!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: Seni mencinta lewat wewangian.[Weekly repost, 2015 fic minimal edit]





	Marke's Formulary

“Kris,” Victoria menyajikan sarapan dengan wajah berseri-seri, “malam ini, Keluarga Middleford pemilik Palace of Theatre mengadakan pesta dansa. Karena aku akan mengambil peran untuk sebuah opera di sana, jadi...”

“Botol nomor tiga dari kiri, baris kedua. _Floral bouquet._ Yang kelima dari kanan, baris keenam juga boleh. _Chypre._ ” sahut Kris seraya memotong _bacon_ di atas piring. Victoria cemberut. “Aku belum selesai bicara!”

“Permintaanmu sudah sangat jelas.”

“Aku bosan dengan _floral bouquet_ dan _chypre_ membuatku tercium seperti rumput. Lagi pula, yang ingin kukatakan adalah: kau harus ikut pesta itu!”

Kris terpukul atas _review_ Victoria terhadap parfum _chypre_ racikannya. “Parfumku _bukan_ rendaman rumput, Vic. Selain itu, komposisi _floral bouquet_ dan _chypre_ kreasiku selalu berbeda; mestinya kau tidak bosan.”

“Tetap saja. Aku jenuh dengan wangi manis-segar begitu. Sekali-kali aku ingin coba _aqua_ atau _woody_.”

“Tidak cocok untukmu.” Komentar singkat Kris mengesalkan Victoria, tetapi Kris sadar ini dan meralat cepat. “Baiklah, botol pertama dari kanan baris kedua mengandung sedikit _calone._ Yang itu _unisex_ , bisa untuk pria dan wanita. Cobalah kalau mau.”

Victoria tersenyum menang. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari kursi makan dan melangkah menuju perpustakaan Kris—yang tentu saja tidak berisi buku. Sebagai ahli aroma, Kris ‘membaca’ dari berbotol-botol larutan. Ada dua rak, yang satu untuk bahan dasar—air suling tanaman, bahan-bahan alam aromatik, atau hasil sintesis pabrik—dan yang lain untuk hasil racikan. Victoria tidak mengacuhkan rak pertama: bebauan di sana masih kasar dan terlalu menyiksa hidung. Rak kedualah yang langsung ia jelajahi—dan parfum pertama dari kanan baris kedua itu, Victoria akui, merupakan bukti kejeniusan Kris. Dengan riang, Victoria berjingkat keluar, meletakkan botol biru berleher tinggi itu di meja riasnya, lalu kembali ke ruang makan untuk mencium Kris.

“ _Winter Waltz_ itu saran yang bagus, Sayang, terima kasih.”

Kris tersenyum tipis. “Sebagai balasannya, boleh aku tidak menghadiri pestamu?”

“Kris!” Raut Victoria spontan berubah kesal. “Jangan begitu, ah! Apa susahnya, sih, datang ke pesta? Kau tampan, selera _fashion_ mu bagus, dan kau termasuk salah satu peramu parfum terbaik di kota! Atau... kau minder dengan kemampuan dansamu? Kan ada aku yang siap membantu!”

Aih, sarapan yang sulit. Usai menelan sepotong telurnya, Kris berdalih, “Aku sibuk. Kau ingat orang Perancis berkerah tinggi yang datang bulan lalu? Dia ribut menagih formulasi anggurku untuk dipasarkan. Kau tahu harum anggur itu sangat susah dipadukan dengan apa pun, jadi aku butuh banyak waktu untuk bereksperimen.”

Alasan pekerjaan. Untuk yang satu ini, Victoria tidak bisa menghentikan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kecewa sebelum mulai makan. “Padahal, aku ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang untuk meringankan bebanmu. Ya sudahlah, aku berangkat sendiri.”

Garpu Kris terhenti di udara. Victoria mengabaikan reaksi ini; ia makan didampingi awan-awan gelap di atas kepala. Hm, berapa lama Kris tidak menemani Victoria pergi ke acara-acara besar itu? Orang-orang mungkin saja berprasangka aneh-aneh jika seorang aktris terkenal macam Victoria tidak pernah bersanding dengan suaminya dalam pesta. Skandal perceraian dapat muncul tanpa dasar.

Tapi, yang lebih penting, Kris merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Victoria kesepian.

“Tidak, malam ini kita pergi berdua,” ucap Kris sebelum mengakhiri sarapan dengan secangkir teh. “Pastikan kau memakai _Winter Waltz-_ ku tipis-tipis; aktor-aktor zaman sekarang lebih ganas, apalagi kalau dipicu wewangian.”

Victoria mengangkat pandang dari piringnya, terkejut, kemudian tersenyum cerah. “Sungguh?! Kita pergi _berdua_? Kau akan pakai setelan baru yang kubelikan?”

“Tentu.”

“ _Yay_!” Tak tanggung-tanggung, Victoria mengitari meja sekadar untuk memeluk Kris. “Aku mencintaimu! Omong-omong, kau juga tidak boleh pakai _aqua, oriental,_ atau _woody;_ terlalu menggoda!”

Kris tertawa. “Lalu, aku harus pakai apa?”

Telunjuk Victoria mengetuk-ngetuk dagu—demi Tuhan, Kris ingin sekali menciumnya—sebelum menjawab jahil. “ _Floral bouquet_?”

“Ya, dan besoknya aku kebagian tugas memasak, sementara kau membetulkan atap rumah.”

* * *

 

 _Tuxedo. Tuxedo_ di mana-mana sampai Kris merasa salah kostum. Baginya, jas berekor itu menambah usia pria hingga beberapa tahun (secara penampilan) dan tidak praktis. Beruntung Victoria yang memahami gaya suaminya menghadiahinya kemeja, _vest,_ lengkap dengan celana panjang dan sepatu kulit, untuk kesempatan macam ini. Ia lumayan mencuri perhatian, tetapi tidak dengan cara yang norak. Victoria sendiri mengenakan gaun sederhana tanpa hiasan-hiasan yang memusingkan Kris. Rambutnya pun hanya dikeriting sedikit dan diikat rapi, tidak berlebihan seperti seorang _duchess_ yang mirip pot bunga berjalan.

“Tuan Li, selamat datang!” Nyonya Middleford boleh berumur setengah abad, tetapi ketertarikannya pada pria serupawan Kris cukup masuk akal. “Kehadiran Anda merupakan kehormatan bagi kami!”

Kris membungkukkan tubuh tingginya sopan walaupun wangi vanila Nyonya Middleford yang terlalu kental membuatnya sakit kepala. “Kehormatan pula bagi saya menerima undangan Anda, Nyonya Middleford.”

“Kemarin, Keluarga L’Arachel yang baru tiba dari Amerika sangat menyayangkan ketidakhadiran Anda, padahal Nyonya Li bisa datang.”

Bibir Victoria berkedut tak senang. Bersikap posesif, wanita muda itu menautkan lengannya pada lengan kokoh Kris. Akting sempurnanya menghapus jejak kecemburuan. “Ya, dia sedang menjalin kerjasama dengan sebuah perusahaan di Cologne. Orang Perancis begitu menghargai waktu, makanya jadwal kerja Kris sangat padat.”

Samar, Kris menghela napas lega. Harum _calone_ dan permainan kipas Victoria menyelamatkannya dari serangan vanila si wanita tua. Beberapa kalimat basa-basi kemudian, Victoria menyeret Kris pergi.

“Sok muda dan kurang cerdik. Pria sesulit kau tidak mempan digoda vanila.”

Kris menegakkan telunjuk di depan bibir. “Jangan menjelekkan wanita-wanita seusianya. Kau pun suatu saat akan menua.”

Victoria menyilangkan lengan. “Yang penting aku tidak akan pakai vanila 15 persen dan menyelipkan puluhan spesies bunga di rambutku.”

“Salah, tadi vanila 5 persen.” Kris terkekeh dan Victoria tersipu. “Untuk apa merasa tersaingi olehnya, Vic? Hanya satu wanita yang menawan di pesta ini dan itu _kau_.”

Tiga kata terakhir dibisikkan Kris langsung ke telinga Victoria, meronakan pipi sang aktris dengan cantik. Ia menutupi wajah dengan kipas, tetapi Kris menurunkan kipas itu. “Manis.”

“Hentikan, Kris. Rayuanmu payah.”

Victoria dan Kris asyik bermain naik-kipas-turun-kipas ketika seorang pria menyapa dari belakang.

“Victoria Li, bukan? Kuharap kau masih mengingatku.”

Pasangan Li sama-sama berbalik ke sumber suara. Senyum akrab Victoria langsung terulas saat mendekati si pria pirang yang nyaris sama tinggi dengan Kris itu. “Tuan Carl Sutherland? Senang bertemu Anda lagi! Bukankah Anda sedang sibuk melatih aktor-aktor muda di Rusia?”

Carl Sutherland. Kris tidak akan melupakan pria yang menjadi lawan main Victoria dalam _Tristan and Isolde,_ opera paling menyakitkan dalam hidup Kris. Bagaimana tidak? Opera itu menyuguhkan kisah cinta penuh gejolak—dan penghayatan dua tokoh utamanya amat bagus. Siapa lagi yang memerankan Tristan dan Isolde kalau bukan Carl dan Victoria? Gara-gara pertunjukan itu, Victoria tak henti-henti menggoda Kris yang cemburu berat.

“Oh iya, Tuan Sutherland, ini suami saya—“ 

 _Akhirnya kau ingat aku,_ dengus Kris.

Carl mengulurkan tangan bersahabat dan Kris menyambutnya, berusaha berskikap seramah mungkin. Victoria geli mendapati kejengkelan yang Kris pendam. Perkenalan ini memang tidak berarti banyak untuk Carl, tetapi sulit untuk Kris. Ia merasa bodoh mencemburui orang yang tak punya rasa apa-apa pada Victoria, sayang perasaan itu gagal dihindari.

Dan, Victoria sedang ingin iseng.

“Langkah dansa Kris tidak sebaik Anda,” canda Victoria saat Carl menanyakan apa ia sudah berdansa, “padahal kaki saya menjerit minta menari dari tadi.”

_Teruslah begitu, Sayang, dan nikmati pembalasanku nanti!_

“Ini memalukan, tetapi Victoria benar. Dansa bukan bidang saya.” Kris tersenyum (pura-pura) malu. “Vic, ada baiknya kau berpasangan dengan Tuan Sutherland setelah ini. Dia pasti tak akan menginjak kakimu sepertiku.”

“Betul diizinkan?” Carl tampak sungkan. Victoria bereaksi sebaliknya. _Kesempatan menggoda Kris datang juga!_ , teriaknya girang dalam hati.

“Ya, Kris, apa kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sebentar?”

Kris mengedikkan bahu sebelum menghalau Victoria dengan santai. “Bersenang-senanglah.”

“Terima kasih!”

Carl dan Victoria berdansa sebagai teman biasa, tetapi Kris memandang dari sudut lain. Dari balik gelas anggurnya, pria muda itu mengamati Tristan dan Isolde yang mendapat siraman _spotlight_. O, hebat. Makin banyak perhatian, Victoria makin berulah. Momen ketika Tristan dan Isolde saling menatap penuh cinta di panggung opera Jerman setahun lalu bangkit kembali di Kediaman Middleford ini. Antusiasme hadirin meningkat karena Victoria membawa opera lama itu ke hadapan mereka—dengan sama indah. Sial.

Kris menyesap anggurnya, mencoba menikmati aroma minuman itu untuk mengalihkan diri dari Victoria. Jujur, Kris jarang minum dan bukan apresiator anggur sejati. Ketika diminta si pengusaha Perancis untuk membuat wewangian dari anggur pun, Kris tetap tidak mau berlama-lama mencium minuman tersebut karena wanginya terlalu intens, termasuk yang konsentrasinya rendah, sehingga susah ‘bergaul’ dengan harum zat-zat lain. Mau dijadikan _base note—_ alias wangi terakhir yang menguar dari sebuah parfum—pun susah karena pasti meninggalkan kesan yang kelewat tajam.

Tapi, anggur yang disuguhkan Middleford ini lain.

Ajaib, harum anggur itu pas sekali dengan ‘ramuan kayu’ _fougère_ yang ia gunakan.

Satu sudut bibir Kris terangkat.

“Tadi sangat menyenangkan; hampir saja aku melupakanmu.” Victoria rupanya belum bosan mengerjai Kris bahkan setelah ia dan Carl berpisah jauh. “Aku masih mau berdansa. Barangkali kau mau menyampaikan pembelaan soal langkah dansamu yang jelek?”

“Kita harus bicara dulu sebentar—di luar.”

Sedikit takut, lebih banyak gembira. Ganjil, Victoria menikmati kecemburuan Kris hingga titik di mana ia berharap Kris akan memarahinya.

“Apa kau berharap aku akan memarahimu?”

Pembaca pikiran.

“Mana tega aku membentak istriku sendiri sekalipun aku cemburu? Carl kan tidak lebih dari mantan lawan mainmu.” Perlahan lengan Kris melingkari pinggang Victoria, mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Jawaban ini memuramkan sang _lady_ ; misinya gagal? Mengesampingkan hal ini sementara, wanita muda bersurai coklat gelap itu mengikuti langkah Kris untuk berdansa di bawah bintang.

“Jadi, bagaimana tadi? Senang berdansa dengan Tristan-mu?”

“Ya, _sangat,_ ” jawab Victoria cepat. “Bukan hanya karena kemampuannya menyatu dengan musik, tetapi juga karena kenangan kami berdua saat mendalami peran bangkit lagi.”

 _Kekanakan. Pembohong besar_. Masih manis, sih.

Tangan kiri Kris bergerak menaiki punggung Victoria, kemudian mengetuk tengkuk Victoria dengan jari. Wangi _tea rose_ menguar menenangkan. Secara bersamaan, ketukan itu mendorong Victoria mendekat pada leher Kris, tepatnya di area nadi besar tempat Kris membubuhkan parfum.

Pinus, _fig, sandalwood._ Tiap denyut di leher Kris menguapkan ‘ramuan kayu’ yang menenggelamkan Victoria tanpa disadari.

“Sayang sekali, padahal dia menggunakan lavender dengan _base note musk_ yang terlalu tajam. Ternyata dia lebih menarik untukmu? Tidak apa-apa; lain kali aku yang akan menjatuhkanmu sampai kau tidak bisa bangun.”

Jarak Victoria lebih dekat dengan Carl dibanding Kris saat berdansa, tetapi aroma yang menyelimuti Kris berefek lebih hebat. Apakah karena _fougère_ berpadu lebih baik dengan _tea rose_ dan _calone_ Victoria? Ataukah karena suasana yang diciptakan parfum itu terbangun bersama sentuhan Kris? Ataukah karena _base note_ rahasia yang belum terungkap?

Yang jelas, Kris memanipulasi racikannya dengan baik. Menjerat Victoria kuat-kuat. Memaksa Victoria menghirup lebih banyak. Mendebarkan sekaligus menyiksa; Victoria tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik dalam keadaan tegang begini.

“Jangan terlalu kejam padaku, Kris,” lirih Victoria seraya mencoba mendorong Kris menjauh, namun gagal. “Sesak .... Kau pasti mencampurkan sesuatu yang lain dalam parfummu.”

“Tidak juga. Aneh, kau mencium apa memangnya? Apa bauku tidak enak?” timpal Kris, pura-pura bodoh. Victoria menggeleng lemah. Ini bukan sesak seperti ‘keracunan parfum’. Ini sesak yang ... _menyenangkan_? Tiap helaan napas begitu berharga, melekatkan Victoria pada ceruk leher Kris. Sang aktris Li memejam, mencengkeram lemah kemeja Kris sebelum bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Seluruh persendian Victoria meleleh ketika _sandalwood_ yang merupakan bintang utama parfum Kris malam itu mulai beraksi.

Kris menang.

“Kau tidak tercium seperti ini saat kita berangkat. Mustahil kau _tidak melakukan sesuatu_ pada parfummu,” desak Victoria. “Katakan, apa kau menambahkan formula tertentu?”

“Menurutmu?”

Sekali lagi Victoria menggeleng tak berdaya. “Entahlah .... _Amber,_ mungkin? Atau _patchouli_?”

“Salah.” Kris merendahkan tubuhnya yang menjulang untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Victoria. Rangsang itu menyalurkan aliran listrik di tubuh Victoria yang segera bersekongkol dengan aroma segar Kris untuk melumpuhkannya. Menggigil, wanita itu memohon.

“Jangan begini... Nanti seseorang melihat—“

“Siapa, Carl Sutherland? Dia pasti tak keberatan jika aroma _musk_ nya kuhilangkan darimu.” Helai-helai ikal rambut Victoria disibak Kris ke samping, memberinya akses untuk berbisik. “Aku benci ada wangi selain milik kita di tubuhmu. Sangat tidak suka. Itu menyakitiku, Vic.”

Posisi mereka sekarang memudahkan Victoria menghirup parfum di leher Kris yang sudah sampai pada tahap wangi terakhir. _Base note._

Ah, Victoria tahu.

“Kris, ini—“ Kalimat Victoria menggantung tanpa sempat dituntaskan. Rasa sesak itu kian mengikat karena Kris tanpa peringatan menelusuri sisi leher Victoria dengan hidungnya. Si perempuan yang terkesiap sontak menghela napas dalam, berharap memasukkan lebih banyak oksigen, tetapi ia malah dimabukkan oleh _base note_ seduktif suaminya.

“O, _tea rose_ mu sudah menguap semua, padahal aku suka,” desah Kris kecewa, kemudian menatap Victoria jahil, “tetapi sepertinya milikku belum hilang. Kau menyukainya?”

“Mm-hm ...”

“Vic,” Kris merengkuh Victoria, melenyapkan ruang antara mereka, “ _kau menyukaiku?_ ”

“Y-ya ....”

“Lebih dari Carl Sutherland yang tinggi-tampan-pirang-berbudi-halus itu?”

“Ya .... Sangat ....” gumam Victoria, masih kewalahan melawan harum minuman yang tertinggal di tubuh Kris.

“Janji tidak membuatku cemburu lagi?” Pertanyaan ini diiringi seringai puas Kris.

“Janji ....”

“Aku tidak mendengarmu, _Isolde._ ”

Victoria menelan ludahnya sulit. Mengapa di saat seperti ini, ia membayangkan dirinya rebah di ranjang bersama Kris? “Aku berjanji .... Tidak akan lagi .... Maafkan aku sudah bermain-main denganmu ....”

Luar biasa. Berawal dari satu kecemburuan, Kris berakhir dengan inspirasi untuk proyeknya plus menjinakkan naluri nakal Victoria dengan gilang-gemilang—bersenjatakan wewangian.

“Syukurlah kau mengerti.” Pelukan Kris pada Victoria melonggar. “Dansanya selesai dan ini sudah cukup larut. Aku mau pulang.”

Victoria meletakkan satu tangan di depan dada, terengah-engah. Kris menertawakannya. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Ujung kipas Victoria mendarat di bahu Kris. “Tidak. Sama. Sekali. Aroma anggurmu menyiksaku!”

“Menyiksa—atau _memanjakanmu_?” Kris membelai puncak kepala Victoria dengan sayang, “Kau tampak cukup menikmatinya.”

Merah padam wajah Victoria; ia tertangkap basah!

“Tidak, aku tidak betul-betul berniat membalasmu.” Kris membantu Victoria naik ke kereta kuda mereka usai berpamitan pada pasangan Middleford. “Ini sebagai bukti bahwa kau tidak harus mencari orang lain untuk menyenangkanmu. Aku ada di sini. Meskipun aku bukan ‘kupu-kupu pesta’ atau aktor opera berbakat, aku masih layak untuk dicintai.”

Pengakuan yang mengejutkan. Victoria kira kata-kata yang memuat kecemasan macam ini tidak akan pernah terucap dari Kris yang penuh percaya diri.

“Benar. Kau hanya perlu menjadi Kris untuk membuatku jatuh cinta, bukan Tristan atau Carl Sutherland.”

“Bukan juga Raja Marke dari Cornwall?” Dalam _Tristan and Isolde,_ si gadis Isolde dikawal ke Cornwall untuk dinikahkan dengan Raja Marke, tetapi kisah cintanya berbelok pada kesatria bernama Tristan yang ditugaskan mengantarnya. Kris menganalogikan perannya di _Tristan and Isolde_ dengan lumayan akurat.

“Tidak. Kau cukup menjadi Kris dengan campuran anggur-pinus- _fig-sandalwood_ mu yang menggetarkan,” puji Victoria. “Aku penasaran, bagaimana kau mengubah susunan parfummu setelah mengenakannya?”

“Dengan minum anggur Tuan Middleford.”

Victoria mengernyit dan, beberapa detik setelahnya, membulatkan bibir. “Jadi, itu bukan bagian parfum—tetapi _suguhan pesta_?”

“Ya. Tepat dugaanku, anggur itu diperam tidak terlalu lama sehingga aromanya tipis dan mudah dipadukan dengan wewangian lain. Aku juga ingin mencobanya dengan _chypre_ kelak, tetapi sementara ini, aku akan mengirim formulasi _fougère_ ini dulu.”

“Itu artinya kau akan begadang di perpustakaan malam ini?” Victoria murung seketika; Kris akan tidur larut dan ia sendirian.

“Akan kukerjakan secepatnya agar aku bisa segera ke kamar.” Kris menaikkan sudut-sudut bibir Victoria dengan ujung telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. “Senyum.”

Dua jari Kris turun, tetapi senyum manis Victoria bertahan. Kris memang senantiasa punya cara untuk menerbitkan senyum itu: dengan sikap kekanakan, rayuan, kecemburuan, dan _keharuman_ —yang terakhir ini merupakan keahlian Kris sebagai seniman penciuman _._

* * *

 

Jam besar di kota berdentang dua belas kali, lantang, mengganggu tidur Victoria. Ia menggeliat malas, hendak berubah posisi, tetapi satu sensasi mengikat di pinggang dan perut membatasi gerakannya. Hangat. Dengan mata setengah tertutup, Victoria meraba area itu dan menemukan tangan Kris.

“Hei, akhirnya kau bangun.”

Victoria tersenyum tipis, mengantuk. “Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?”

Namun, begitu inderanya berfungsi sempurna, Victoria mendapatkan jawaban tanpa perlu Kris mengucapkan sesuatu.

Anggur. Pinus. _Fig. Sandalwood. Oakmoss._

Wangi maskulin alami Kris.

“Sudah terjawab?” Kris mengecup puncak kepala Victoria, membiarkan helai-helai halus rambut istrinya menggelitik hidung. “Aku menamainya _Marke’s Formulary_ dan menyertakan tulisanku mengenai pengalaman kita di pesta. _Monsieur_ itu pasti akan sangat terkesan.”

Victoria melebur dalam dekapan Kris. Ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubunnya mendadak panas, dididihkan setiap sentuhan Kris yang cermat.

“Kris, anak pertama kita akan beraroma mirip anggur kalau kau _melakukannya_ sekarang.”

“Tidak masalah buatku, tetapi kalau kau terlalu lelah, aku bisa menunggu.”

Nyatanya anggur di tubuh Kris terlalu memikat untuk ditolak—dan Victoria mereguknya dengan senang hati.


End file.
